Platform Racing 3 Hats
Hats are items that can be worn in the Platform Racing series. There are several ways to earn hats, and each one typically has some sort of benefit, such as increased stats. There are many new Hats in Platform Racing 3. There currently is a total of 19 hats. Jiggmin has 18 so far. An account of Jiggmin called CWTEST has 19 hats. A total of 10 hats has been released officially to the public. List Of Hats Cardboard Box Hat When you have 2 hats the cardboard hat will come off first. Unlocked by getting a certain number of gold medals in campaign mode. Mining Hat Boosts acceleration by 5. Speeds up crawling. Unlocked by getting a certain number of gold medals in campaign mode. Aviator Cap Boosts jumping by 5. Speeds up super jump. Unlocked by getting a certain number of gold medals in campaign mode. Winged Helmet Boosts speed by 5. Lengthens speed bursts. Unlocked by getting all gold medals in campaign mode. Pedro the Snail: If another player stole the hat, it will decrease the stats of the player who steals it by 50%. This does not happen to the player who came into the level wearing the hat. Can be won from Level of the Day. Santa Hat Temporarily turns the block you're standing on into ice. If you wear the hat, the ice doesn't affect you. But it effects other people who are not wearing it. Unlocked by logging in during Christmas period. Party Hat '''Gives you immunity to lightning. Unlocked by logging in during New Year period. Can be now unlocked in the Level of the Day. '''Bouncy Hat '''When bumping Blocks you bounce. The effect is weaker than bouncing on Bounce Blocks. Won by earning as a race prize. Can be now unlocked in the Level of the Day. '''Happy Hat: Boosts all stats by 3. Won by winning in the Level of the day. Shark Fin Hat: '''Swim faster! (Also scares lifegaurds.).won by earning as a race prize(only in the level of the day) '''Pirate Hat: '''You can slice in both directions and if you use the sword when youre still you change your direction. Unlocked by winning in the Level of the Day. '''Top Hat: All sides of vanish and crumble blocks are inactive except the top. Unlocked by winning in the Level of the Day. Nurse Hat: You recover about three times faster. Unlocked by winning in the Level of the Day. Parasol Hat: You can glide(This is similiar to propellor hat in pr2). Unlocked by winning in the Level of the Day. Hats yet to be released (but will never be unless SW does Jigg's updates) Baseball Cap Gives exp bonus. ( similar to exp hat in pr2 ) {Uhhh. I don't think this will be released, as there is already a EXP bonus stat. --Narnian} Propeller Hat Allows you to super jump higher. Crown Hat Makes player immune to lasers, bombs etc for 1 hit. After that, it drops off. Cowboy Hat Gives you the ability to " swim " in air as though you were in water. Also makes all stats 100 while wearing it.